Bagon (Pokémon)
|} Bagon (Japanese: タツベイ Tatsubay) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into starting at level 50. Biology Bagon is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling . It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digit-less arms and short legs with two toes on each foot. Bagon lives in with cliffs and rocks. It longs to fly and jumps off cliffs trying to be able to do so. Frustrated at its inability to fly, it leaps off cliffs and smashes its head against large rocks. This process of continually bashing its head causes it to become as hard as steel. Well-developed neck muscles support its hard head. This, combined with its powerful body, allows it to shatter rocks with its head. In the anime Major appearances Bagon debuted in Let Bagons be Bagons, under the ownership of Michelle. Throughout the episode, it tried to learn how to fly. It eventually evolved into a . In Pinch Healing, a Bagon was being babysat by a Poké-Sitter named . When it saw some and a , it wanted to , much like the above Bagon. and Matt were left to go find it when it wandered off while trying to learn how to fly. It eventually fell into a stream, where it was attacked by a school of . After being rescued, Bagon was found to have a fever and was sent to the Pokémon Center, where it eventually healed. A Bagon appeared in Tag! We're It...!, where it participated in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. It fought alongside a against Brock's Sudowoodo and Holly's , but they were defeated. A Bagon appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It was first used in a Gym battle against Valerie, where it took on but was defeated. Bagon reappeared in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, where it was used in a battle against and was defeated by . It evolved into sometime before A Meeting of Two Journeys!, and then into sometime before Analysis Versus Passion!. Minor appearances A Bagon appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Bagon appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Bagon appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the . A Bagon appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Coordinator's Bagon appeared in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. A 's Bagon appeared in Tag! We're It...! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A Bagon appeared in The Keystone Pops!. A Bagon appeared at the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. A Trainer's Bagon appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries until its head eventually grows as hard as steel.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In No Armaldo Is an Island, Bagon appeared as one of the many Pokémon that grunts of Team Magma and Team Aqua sent out in the Seafloor Cavern. Drake's was shown as a Bagon in a flashback in Omega Alpha Adventure 14. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Bagon appeared in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries them into pebbles.}} with its ironlike skull.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Kala'e Bay}} , Kala'e Bay}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Stompstump Peak, Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B29), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber, Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (5F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 6}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 162 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 602}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Wish Bagon Egg|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wish Bagon}} |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Iron Defense Bagon Egg|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Iron Defense Bagon}} |Year of the Dragon Bagon Egg|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bagon}} |Year of the Dragon Bagon Egg|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bagon}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Bagon Egg|Japanese Region|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bagon}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Bagon Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bagon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40|‡|}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20||}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} |Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|—|100|10||}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10||}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15||}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10||}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- , but I'm not stubborn! |P2=Darn it... I went and lost half my HP already... |P3=I can't do this anymore... My head's too heavy to hold up... |PL=There! Leveled up! My rock-hard head got harder! }} |- |- with its hard skull. It can move a small obstacle. }} |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=372 |name2=Shelgon |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=373 |name3=Salamence |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Bagon's is the lowest among Pokémon. Origin Bagon is based on a dragon, but possibly draws some aspects from , a species of two-legged dinosaur known for their domed heads. Name origin Bagon may be a combination of baby and dragon. Tatsubay may be a combination of 竜 tatsu (dragon) and baby. In other languages and |fr=Draby|frmeaning=From dragon and baby |es=Bagon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bagon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아공이 Agongi|komeaning=From and , with |zh_cmn=寶貝龍 ''Bǎo Bèi Lóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Baby/darling dragon" |zh_yue=寶貝龍 Bǎo Bèi Lóng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Baby/darling dragon" |hi=बेगॉन Bagon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Kindwurm es:Bagon fr:Draby it:Bagon ja:タツベイ zh:宝贝龙